Competencia navideña
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son vecinos. Sus madres les encanta estar siempre en competencia hasta en navidad,pero esta navidad es diferente, ya que las señoras ignoran la relacion que tienen sus hijos desde hace unos meses. Sasusaku


**_Hola soy LunaTsuk-Sama_**

**_Bueno este es un fic navideño que lo acabo de hacer hace unos minutos y espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masaki Kishimoto._**

**_Pareja: Sasusaku_**

* * *

_**Competencia navideña**_

_**By LunaTsuk-Sama**_

* * *

Como siempre cada año, sucede lo mismo. Mi encantadora madre se pone en competencia contra la vecina del frente, la señora Uchiha, de quien pone la mejor casa iluminada al estilo navideña. Este año es completamente diferente ya que mi madre no sabe que salgo con el hijo menor de la vecina del frente, Sasuke Uchiha.

Al comienzo los dos nos llevábamos mal, hasta que llego el tiempo en que nos convertimos en adolecentes. Nosotros también teníamos nuestras competencias hasta que todo cambio todo hace meses.

Era jueves y había ido mi abuela a mi casa. Como siempre mi abuela adoraba mis tallarines rojos que se preparar y para mi mala suerte justo no tenía tomates peruanos. Mi madre se los había gastado todos para hacer la mejor pizza ya que el barrio estaba de competencia de quien hacia la mejor pizza y obvio que ahí también estaba la señora Uchiha compitiendo. Así que tuve que salir a comprarlos al centro comercial más cercano y justo cuando llego había muy pocos tomates de ese tipo y eran los únicos de la tienda, para mi mala suerte estaba ahí, Sasuke Uchiha con la odiosa Karin. Sabia que por buenas fuentes, que Sasuke no estaba con Karin como todos nos hizo pensar. Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que si hago que Karin se mueva, ella arrastrara a Sasuke. Así que le pedí el favor a mi amiga Tenten, quien era la recepcionista que digiera que hay un descuento en acetonas, ese para quitar el esmalte, cuando en realidad hay un descuento de aceitunas. Y como es de resultar la superficial de Karin arrastro al pisado de Sasuke a buscar su dichosa acetona. Esa fue mi oportunidad perfecta y corrí hacia los tomates y lleve todos los que pude. Bueno en realidad fueron todos y me fui rápido a la caja a pagarlos.

Ya estaba feliz le había ganado a Sasuke Uchiha, de nuevo. Pero todo no había terminado así, porque a cinco cuadras de mi casa me alcanzo.

—Debí suponer que fuiste tu—Hablo Sasuke, mirándolo bien se notaba molesto, pero a la vez lindo. Admito que me encanta molestar a este chico.

— ¿Qué te demoraste en pensar? —Me burle de el

—Dame, los tomates—Me ordeno

—Yo los compre con mi dinero—

—Yo llegue primero—

— ¿Y?, a caso los dejaste con tu nombre antes de irte—

Sasuke se quedo mudo

—No te los daré, porque son para hacerle su comida favorita a mi abuela. ¿O acaso quieres quitarle su alegría a una pobre anciana? ¿Puedes llegar a ser miserable? Uchiha—

Lo mire bien estaba atenta a ver si decía o hacia algún gesto, que por cierto jamás lo he visto. Pero como siempre sonríe de medio lado y se va. Siempre me deja con la intriga de lo que el pensara, pero esta vez es diferente.

—Mi padre trabaja en la unidad de intoxicados del hospital mas cercano, por si acaso te digo—

Yo me moleste por lo que dijo y mientras se alejaba, le dije un montón de insultos.

Paso dos horas desde lo que había pasado, ya había preparado la comida favorita de mi abuela y estaba muy feliz comiendo. Justo cuando estaba lavando los platos, desde de la ventana de la cocina vi que Sasuke había llegado a su casa, sabia que el estaba solo. Así podría planear mi venganza, salí de la casa dejando a mi abuela dormir. Estaba llevando conmigo lo poco de la salsa que había sobrado solo había preparado para cuatro personas, pero mis padres llegarían en la noche. Toque el timbre y espere a que abriera para echarle en la cara la salsa de tomate. Y como lo predije, salió y se la tire.

— ¡Que te pasa, loca! —Dijo Sasuke muy molesto

—Dijiste que mi salsa de tomate, intoxica, pues pensé que si probabas un poco veríamos si es cierto—Dije muy tranquilamente, vi como saco un poco de la salsa de una de sus mejillas y se lo llevo a la boca. ¿Y?

Se demoro en responderme—No esta nada mal, aunque tiene demasiada sal.

Yo iba a protestar por lo que dijo, pero no me espere de que el me tomara de la cintura y uniera sus labios con un poco de salsa con mis labios. O por dios, Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en el primer chico que me había besado, yo jamás había imaginado que el seria. Después que me soltó, me puse a tartamudear y eso solo ocurre porque jamás me había besado. Después el agarro la olla y a mi, para luego meterme a mi casa. Eso si me asusto.

—Uchiha, ¿Por qué me has metido a tu casa? —Dije molesta, pero a la vez un poco asustada

—Mm, viendo tu actitud. Pensare que es tu primer beso—

— ¿Mi primer beso?—dije un poco extrañada, estaba queriendo mentir y para delatarme, me reí como loca—. Si claro, ya he recibido mejores besos. ¿Qué crees que no me han besado?

—Cuando te ríes como loca es porque mientes y además de que no he visto ningún chico por tu casa—

—Te equivocas, no ves a ninguno porque a mi padre no le gusta que lleve chicos que tenga una relación formal—

— ¿Qué eres como Karin? —

—Yo no soy como Karin, idiota. Me refiero que sea mi prometido—

—A ya—

—Idiota—susurre y el logro escucharme. Después me volvió a besar, pero esta vez le correspondí al beso y lo profundizamos. Admito que no me pude resistir.

Y ahora en la actualidad hoy es 24 de diciembre desde ese mes, después del segundo beso que nos dimos me dijo pasa ser novios y aparte de que me dijo que le gustaba. Hemos pasado los mejores momentos y le he demostrado lo mucho que lo quiero, como cuando se molesta con su padre cuando le dice "¿Por qué no eres como Itachi?", yo le he dicho muchas cosas que me gustan de el y que odio de Itachi. Jamás imagine estar saliendo con el vecino odioso del frente, pero se que este odioso lo amo.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Enciende las luces navideñas de tu cuarto—acaba de gritar mi madre desde la cocina.

Hago lo que me dice y después enciendo mi computadora, abro el msn y ahí estaba Sasuke, hablo con él. Me cuenta lo desesperada que esta su mamá con respecto a la decoración de su casa y yo le cuento como esta la situación en mi casa, sobre ese tema de competencia. Los dos decidimos mantenernos alejados. Estábamos hablando de lo bien, hasta que ocurre un apagón en todo el barrio.

Mi padre grito desde el primer piso que bajara, todos salimos de la casa. En la calle había muchas familias entre ellas la Uchiha. En eso hablo la presidenta del comité del barrio diciendo que la causa del apagón fue por el exceso de consumo de luces y que a partir de ahora se tomarían medidas, ya mientras hablaba de las nuevas medidas me había acercado a Sasuke y el me había tomado de la mano, sabia de mi miedo por los apagones, eso es otra historia.

Y como de suponer, mi madre se comenzó a pelear con la madre de Sasuke, los dos no dijimos nada. Nuestro noviazgo muy pocos lo sabían y bueno en pocas semanas me iría a estudiar a otra ciudad en compañía de Sasuke y ahí posibilidades de que seamos compañeros de piso.

—Oye, hermanito. ¿Qué hace tomándole la mano a la Haruno? —dijo Itachi, sabia que lo decía para molestar a Sasuke—Bien, he con la vecina.

En eso nos mira nuestras madres.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! —

—Sasuke Uchiha—

Y ahí otra pelea diciendo que según mi mamá, Sasuke me ha seducido y por el lado de la mamá de Sasuke, era lo contrario. En eso decidí vengarme de Itachi y pase por su costado y le pise el pie con mi zapato taco de aguja, esto no lo olvidare nunca, de cómo se quejo.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. No veo bien en la oscuridad—Me disculpe, Sasuke me dijo al oído.

—Deberías, usar seguido estos zapatos. Por cierto es mi mejor navidad—

Sasuke dijo eso ultimo porque así no tendría que comer el pavo al plátano que hace su madre, que por cierto sabe horrible.

Fin

* * *

**_Bueno eso es todo. ¡Feliz navidad para todos!_**


End file.
